1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to personal watercraft. More specifically, the invention relates to personal watercraft that include a front storage compartment.
2. Background of the Invention
Personal watercraft often include a forward storage compartment that is used to store such items as beverage coolers, extra clothes, fire extinguishers, etc. The forward storage compartment is typically a molded element that is attached to the forward portion of the deck of the personal watercraft. Typically, the storage compartment is covered by a cover or hood that is also attached to the deck. In most cases, the cover includes a hinge, which allows the cover to pivot relative to the deck, providing access to the contents of the storage compartment.
Commonly in prior art personal watercraft, the forward storage compartment is constructed so that is offers a relatively large volume, sufficient for storing a large number of items. The forward storage compartment, however, simply is a xe2x80x9cbucketxe2x80x9d into which items may be placed without regard for any ease of access to those items. While this has satisfied customer demand in the past, little thought was given to a storage compartment that permits at least modest organization of the contents of the storage compartment. Consequently, watercraft riders often have had to rummage through the storage compartment to locate items of interest.
Additionally, watercraft, including personal watercraft, often have not been provided with a convenient carry-all to transport multiple items that are stored in the storage compartment. As a result, watercraft riders often have been required to store a rucksack or other suitable carrying device when they wished to transport multiple items in the storage compartment to a location remote from the personal watercraft.
The xe2x80x9cinconveniencexe2x80x9d of the design of prior art storage compartments is made apparent in at least two circumstances. First, the watercraft rider may wish to assemble a meal and transport the meal to a remote location, for example a remote beach. Without a convenient carry-all, the rider must also transport a container, basket, or bag to carry the meal from the watercraft, once he or she reaches the desired destination. Second, after a day of riding a watercraft, riders often prefer to quickly remove their personal belongings from the storage compartment so that those belongings may be stored in the rider""s home, for example. Often, the items stored in the storage compartment are of the type that the rider will want to store in the storage compartment when he or she next desires to ride the watercraft (e.g., a small anchor, a tie rope, etc.). It is inconvenient to have to remove personal belongings from the storage compartment, place them in a bag for storage remotely from the watercraft, only to have to replace the same items in the storage compartment a few days later.
A need, therefore, has developed for a watercraft, specifically a personal watercraft, that permits some degree of organization for the items that are stored in the forward storage compartment.
A need has also arisen for a convenient carry-all that may be used to transport one or more items from the storage compartment without the need for stowing a separate rucksack or carry-all.
As suggested above, the prior art does not address these needs.
It is, therefore, an aspect of the invention to provide a storage tray that incorporates features to facilitate at least partial organization of the contents stowed within a storage compartment for use with watercraft, including personal watercraft.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide a simple, cost effective, storage tray for use with watercraft, including personal watercraft.
It is still another aspect of the invention to provide a storage tray that fits conveniently within the front storage compartment of a personal watercraft.
It is yet another aspect of the invention to provide a storage tray for use with a personal watercraft that is easily removed from the watercraft and is easily transported.
In furtherance of the objects, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a personal watercraft comprising a hull, an engine disposed in the hull, a propulsion unit driven by the engine, and a steering unit to steer propulsion unit. A deck is supported above the hull. The deck has a forward storage compartment. The forward storage compartment includes a peripheral wall extending downwardly toward the hull. The peripheral wall defines the storage compartment interior. The uppermost portion of the peripheral wall defines an opening into the storage compartment interior. A storage tray is supported by the deck. The storage tray is disposed vertically above the forward storage compartment.
Other aspects of the invention will be made apparent from the drawings and the description that follows.